vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125451-morning-coffee-55-oh-the-bank-space-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- First order of business will be to bump Revisit's API compatibility and see if it still works. If it doesn't, fix it. Either way I'll get that published tonight. Guess I'll be curating my collection of 'for costume purposes' clothing. With any sort of luck, the theorycrafters will have some functional builds hashed out by the time I get home. Lots of really neat stuff in here buuuuut apparently this loooooong standing bug is back *leSigh* | |} ---- ---- Yeah, so what's up with that. Is there a list or something I overlooked? A vendor? Challenge rewards? What's up with that. Lola *needs* a Lopp friend. I don't care about any of the rest, but that little Lopp buddy is gonna be MINE! MINE DO YOU HEAR!??!! | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This will be me whenever I get a chance to log in today! Hopefully I can... | |} ---- Yeah, it sucks to be a responsible adult. Can't wait for 5PM | |} ---- I responsibly bribed my spouse with two jars of nutella and some brandy to find me that Torine pumera as I am stuck at work. | |} ---- Option 3: finishing up work, going home playing WildStar and cinco de mayo (your copious margaritas). :) | |} ---- You should have thrown in some biscoff cookies or biscoff spread. That stuff is full of win. I myself am torn between 1) finishing up the work day, going home, playing some Wildstar or 2) finishing up the work day, cinco de mayo (read copious margaritas) | |} ---- ---- ---- We are aware that there's a hidden requirement for some of the pets but it doesn't let players know what that requirement is, we're looking into it :) | |} ---- What pets did you get? Also, did you put the not being able to buy the celery sprout in the feedback thread? | |} ---- ---- We certainly have biscoff cookies around, so I guess she could just put the nutella on those. I was really hoping that the pet was just going to come from the wilderrun rep vendor, but Vuunu can't find it. Starting to get that feeling it is some drop from vet sword maiden, which irritates me. | |} ---- Thank you Chillia. :) | |} ---- Cotton Candy Rowsdower comes form Shiphand reward | |} ---- I thought that was an amorous rowsdower? Best to keep him away from the furniture. | |} ---- How do you get the vind? That could be a suitable replacement until Carbine fixes the cubiglet that they egregiously neglected to include. | |} ---- It's just some gold. I didn't write down how much I spent. So far, they've all been between 25-75 gold. | |} ---- ---- Excellent. I'm ok with the generic replacement pet for now. | |} ---- You can get the Augmented Skeech in Thayd, at the Pet Vendor. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for putting together a list of where to get the pets so far, Tex. :D I'm hoping to log in tonight and get a few, but I probably won't have a lot of time to play. So this is really helpful to know exactly where to go! | |} ---- ---- The Faction Rep pets are usually the step below Beloved, but it seems like a couple of them required Beloved. I didn't find any pets in Celestion, but never having quested through all the way, I'm not sure where all the vendors might be. I figure since Algoroc has one, the Celestion should have one, too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I lasted a whole week >_>;;; | |} ---- Welcome back, Cycotik! :D https://youtu.be/zpOULjyy-n8?t=1m30s | |} ---- You tried. You failed, but at least you tried breaking free. NOW GET YOUR *cupcake* BACK TO NEXUS, SOLDIER! *sudden Granok voice* | |} ---- Xvira is a secret granok? You stealthy rock lady you. | |} ---- It's true... It's all true! I've been undercover all this time. x.x Mordesh can't be trusted, so we pretend to be them so we can learn their secrets. You'd be surprised how many secret Granok spies there are. Next time you sneak behind a boulder to hide, watch out. It might be one of us! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- yup.... I hope it stays and that they allow Mordesh to do it as well. It doesn't work for mordesh but works for exile humans and aurin, but exile humans get the post-boobgate version). Like the screen of my slinger up there is using it... It doesn't seem possible the other way around though which is unfortunate and I wish it was... Since cats out of the bag anyway... Helloooooo nurse | |} ---- It um enhances the bust. My already top heavy mordesh would fall over after not being able to see her feet. None of that outfit for me. The high socks look good on Aurin, not sure it would work on anyone other than maybe my mechari though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And not one of them is me... here I sit in the office for another... 25ish hours. Very much looking forward to trying out this new patch though! I want to run the new adventure and the boss in a box. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, the only people who can say that after today, are the troglodytes on their Facebook page. | |} ---- I'm planning on hitting a lot of those dead people with my sword when I get home. Not sure about the chances for under 50 bgs, but I will try that too. | |} ---- ---- ---- I miss the EsperSpamShuffle as well. :T New MO is interesting tho. | |} ---- I know the feels, it all sounds so good and I have too much work to do to log in and play. Have to settle for reading what everyone else is doing on the forums while I work :D .... but I wanna plaaaay | |} ---- Haha yes same here. But I have one character with fully unlocked amps (not the points, just the slots) and now I'm dreading logging on to find missing amps that are hard to get back off of the market. Oh well, I'm sure CS is working it. Two pets for me to get: vind and splorg. New adventure to try. New boss in a box to try. (Do we need attunement for this?) Lots waiting when I finally have the time to log on! | |} ---- They changed it? | |} ---- ---- This is literally the best thing about wildstar. Yes, it's a buff now, because the esper designer still thinks we want to be turrets. | |} ---- ---- ---- Those are just some giant pauldrons that she picked up going through my mechari's laundry. Do other mechari not have Aurin that live in their house? | |} ---- ---- Damn it why can I not play tonight. May have to leave the office early tomorrow. For things. | |} ---- ----